come again?
by Jasper'sHarryFang
Summary: Bella meets edward at the restaurant where she works except he's a jerk and she's very outspoken.
1. scene

Bellas pv

I step out of my car its already 6:30 DAMN im late anyway I step into the restaurant and what do I see Angela my Bestfriend being yelled at uhhuhh I cant stand that she is so lyal so yeah im kind of out spoken I march over to the most handsome man on earth god please forgive me for what im about to do I ttap him on the shoulder and im off " Hey who do you think you are you cant talk to my friend that way. You sound like an arrogant fool so you need to back off" I then turn to Anggie that's what I call her and tell her ill take care of them once I change and she can go on break oh god please help me what have I done hes staringat me like im crazy I probably am though so I walk into the dressing room pull on my black pants and my dark blue satin top and my balle flats we are supposed to wear heels but Im a rebel no im just really clumsy any way I march over to that dudes table and hes still staring at me so I say "What do you think your better than her or something just because she wears a uniform and serves toy food no she is an awesome honest and selfless person who wouldn't be working here if not for the fact that she has a huge heart you don't know hers or anyone elses story so you shouldn't yell at people you don't know." At first I thought I was a rambling idiot but I realized he actually thought himself better that us just cause he can afford umm oh Italian shoes now how'd I know that hmm just a guess. Anyway I tell him to stand up and march over to anggie and apologize but he doesn't move so I gesture with my hands well I kind of hit him but no ones saw so we are good.

I notice someone gigleing and turn to face what I suppose is his family and I just glare at this huge massive dude have I mentioned all of the are inhumanly beautiful but whatever Edward apologizes ao I then put on my best smile and ask

What would you like to drink. Yep I did.

Emmett's pv

I watch as this girl insults my brother but what can I do she is totally right even though she's human Edward actually looks ashamed of himself for what he did we are all paled what and who is this girl.

Of course with our super vampire sight we notice her nearly hit him but do we really care? Its so funny I just can't help but let out a giggle unfortunately she hears me and glares she finishes her rant and then has the spunk to ask us if we'd like anything to drink.

OOHH SHE WAS GOOD.

Alice pv

I couldn't believe the scene we were causing I mean normally I love attention but this was just bad. All I could do was look on in awe because my brother seemed to actually listen to this girl whom I later learned was Bella

But what did she mean about peoples story?

Edwards pv

This girl who i dont even know her name seems to only be able to find the worst in me granted i may be a jerk but i mean if u got it flaunt it and if you work a ughhhh .....here then that's not my fault. Today was probally the most embarrasing day of my life more embarrasing then that time the secretary asked me on a date in highschool.; shudder mentally. she was like 73 years old that's got to be older than dirt atleast.

Anyways, I try to apologize and she says "you dont owe me the apology you awe it to Angela she's beeen through alot and she doesnt deserved to be talked to like that. You have to apologize befor you leave but only if you mean it or else i'll be there eto slap you again".

There group orders 6 beers and I notice that 2 of the girls actually look decent enough but the girl who's glaring at me and felling up on Edward must be his girlfriend WHAT A TRAMP she's dressed in a minni minni skirt and a tight balck halter she has hot pink nail polish and her unnaturally bleach blond hair is in what i'm sure she believes is an attractive hairstyle. This girl has the nerve to look me up and down and the whole table notices so me being myself decide to glare back after awhile I ask her if there's anything I van get her for that problem she says what problem I say your eye problem.

Then she asks me when my babies due..ughh she did not call me fat i only way 110 so i say "umm not sure but you have been in labor before right is it true that it hurts real bad cause thats what my mother told me, but of course you've had more experience" I walk away smirking but 1 glance in there direction and I can tell those girls don't like her they are glaring at her evilly and laighing at her getting burned. hmm maybe they were'nt so bad after all except edward gosh why is this world so cruel.

* * *

Review please tell me what you think ill post another chapter soon...... if your wondering this cahpter is only 917 words I know but give it sometime hopefully it will get better. Also I know my other stories dont work I dont know why but i'll try to figure it out soon.

thanx

xoxox i just changed my user name from luvroflyfndfantasy to jazz4lyf...or death


	2. AN

**YYAAAYYYYYYYYY I FIXED IT SO I DELETED MY FIRST 2 STORIES SO THE ONE'S CURRENTLY ON MY PAGE ALL WORK I'M SOOOOOO PROUD OF MYSELF MY OTHER STORY IS LIFE AND TIME I AM DEFINITLY WRITING MORE NOW THAT I HAVE THE HANG OF THE WHOLE PROSESS YAY I'M SOOOO PROUD OF MYSELF.**


	3. STORIES

**SORRY I T TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE POSTED **

**BELLA POV**

After I finished serving those kids I went in to find Angela and to make sure she was really okay cuz I didn't like when my friends hurt especially not her. She said she was okay so we finished our shifts together locked up and left.

The next day I was at the park reading a book on the swing when a group of kids come up to me and surround me first I'm thinking If the jump me I'll have to get violent but there is rarely any crime in this part. When I looked up it took me a while to recognize the kids from the dinner last night.

"OH hi" I said yeah I am tot ally brilliant not

"hey" they all said than Alice the short one walked up to me and said I was just wondering what you meant by everyone has a story and you shouldn't judge especially if you don't know their story"

"Well" I said "it's just that some people go through a lot of things in their life and the place they end up isn't always their choice or their fault. Your brother was really rude to her but he doesn't know what has happened to her and she has been through more in 4 years then you'll probably ever go through in your entire life time. I don't think I should but I'll tell you her story as long as you promise no interruptions"

"OKAY but will you please tell us you story too" I was surprised because Edward asked me this.

I was silent for a few minutes before I whispered yes real softly first off is Angela's though."

Okay here I go

Angela was no is really smart and she had a lot of potential but her parents both died in a crash in her junior year and she got emancipated then she decided to take care of her 3 little brothers and put them through school she fought for money and worked 2 jobs while using her parents life insurance and her salary and college fund to start some for her brothers. Her first brother just started college the second in his sophomore year and the last on is still in 8th grade. She is stressing to pay all the bills and mortgage and she doesn't like charity we are much alike in that sense we don't like felling like we are depending on other people. Angela is a very selfless girl and she'd do anything for her family not to mention the fact that she was abused by her last boyfriend I remember coming home to see her lying on my lawn all battered and bruised how I' had missed it I don't know but I made sure to press charges and that bastard is in jail now so that was taken care of but it's trauma and she finds it hard to trust people.

After telling them Angela's story I watched as they all shared shocked expressions and Edward looked pained. So he did have a conscience at least he wasn't all ice.

That's so sad said Rosalie and all of them nodded

Yeah it is she's missing school and the opportunity to live because of this and it actually hurts me to see her like this.

"So now what's your story?"

I took a big gulp of air stared at the ground and started to retell my story my story was on filled with horrors, abuse, rape, loss, sacrifice and all.

When I was 10 my parents well my mom left us and she got remarried I would go to stay wither on vacations and Phil her husband he was always very violent but he never actually hurt me though I knew he hurt her, she begged me not to say anything and I didn't. That was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my whole entire life. The summer I turned 15 things changed I was down there and he called me in his room while my mom went out and he said if I ever wanted to see her again I would strip so I did. I took off all my clothes and he told me to lay down on the floor. So I did that to. The next thing I know he's on me biting, sucking, licking I was squirming and he started hitting me so I kept still. I remember getting knocked out for most of it but when I woke up I had a searing pain in my lower body and there was blood everywhere then I knew. I'd been raped. I FELT SO DIRTY. NOONE would love me after that. But I was young and naïve I didn't tell anyone but I think my mom figure it out. I told my dad I was never going back and he said okay that if Renee wanted to see me she would have to come down here. The next summer I was 16 and she died t.t. they found h h her body in a a a park near a zoo and she had been raped then shot on the c c ch hest. I learned to move on Angela helped me a lot though I don't think I could have done it without her she was the only one who knew about everything that happened. I don't even know why I'm trusting you guys with this but whatever. I had gone off to school when my dad got sh shot by an armed robber in the city I knew he couldn't take care of himself so I flew down from San Francisco which is where I got a scholarship for and came to help him he's In a wheel chair I feed him, help him bathe, take him out I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job he's my father I don't want to sound macabre or anything but I know he doesn't have much time left and I couldn't stand if he passed away and I wasn't there so I took on this job to pay the bills and mortgage and my car note."

But do you see what I mean Angela never asked for this life HELL I don't think anyone would ask for this life but were living it and it's not fair to have so guy wearing Italian loafers up in your face because everyone has problems some more than others but Angela and I we decided long ago not to dwell on the shoulda coulda woulda and focus on what we have she's grateful for her brothers I'm grateful for my father and we are grateful for each other.

After that I looked up to see 5 stunned faces and all I said was

Reality hurts and life's a bitch but we gotta live her we had to get over it.

EMMETT POV

I listened to her story and Angela's and I couldn't believe it I guess being rich and popular I had it made even if I don't necessarily think like Edward or how he thought cuz I think he's changed. I still just realized everyone's different and some people are better off than others and some people materially us and some people spiritually and morally Bella and Angela and wow I never knew I could be this deep but this girl seems to bring out the best in everyone. I drew rose closer to my side just thinking of what Bella had been through and I saw that rose and Alice were crying and Edward looked pained and murderous huh…. And jasper just looked well like jasper except with a little more emotion.

**REAVIEW PLEASE THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER IF U WANT IT THAT IS…….????????**


	4. CARS

**BELLA POV**

It's been one whole week since I had told the Cullen's about me and I don't know how they took it

_Flashback_

_I had just finished all my story and I looked up and noticed the sad and pity filled glances I was getting from them so I stood up and huffed my indignation and then I left. Leaving behind several startled faces and worried glances from them. _

OH WELL….. not like I really cared how they felt at the moment as long as there was no pity for me I was okay I hated people feeling sorry for me it made me feel inadequate and I knew I wasn't I was probably much more capable of many things then some of the Cullen's for example I knew I held a wisdom beyond my years and a truth in certain things I said I studied philosophy and thrived history. Those who do not understand history are doomed to repeat it.

You see philosophy is not something that you can just guess at, you have to strongly believe something in order to change the views of others around you and I've always been a strong believer in life. Life changes you have pain, happiness, joy, love, freedom, peace etc. Thinking this I made my way to work, I was surprised to notice that I arrived early and before angela which was a fate on its own because she was always the first person here and then we normally were the last people here we do our job right, the salary Is enough to get us by and we are thankful for that.

After work that evening I locked up Angela had called in sick and I made a mental note to call her and bring over some food. I walked outside to my car ( I don't think I ever gave Bella's car a name and if I did I'm changing it she had a 97 ford.) Except standing in the parking lot I notice that my car is missing and in it's place was a dark blue Mercedes convertible. WTH…….!!!!!! When I come out of my daze some people are milling around and one person come sup to me and I recognize Alice.

Do you like your new car? She asked what in the world so I just stared at her and she say's after hearing your story yesterday we decided that you deserved a present so we went out and bout you this. By this time the rest of the group had come up each of them sporting large smiles so I took it upon myself to glare at each of them with a look full of disdain, loathing, and just plain annoyance. I heard jasper whisper see we should have gone with the Mazaradi. By this time their smiles had all slipped off their faces and I just snapped.

NO WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE I AM NOT A CHARITY CASE AND I DON'T NEED YOUR CAR, OR CARS OR WHATEVER I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU I TOLD YOU MY STORY I DON'T LIKE PITY NO I DON'T WANT PITY FUCK IT I DON'T NEED PITY KEEP YOUR PITY TO YOURSELVES IF YOU CAN'T HEN I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GUYS PUT MY CAR I WANT IT BACK IN THIS LOT IN 5 SECONDS STARTING RIOGHT FUCKING NOW.

They looked slightly shocked but then Alice says oh I get it would you like to come and pick out…a… but she trailed off from the cold glare I was giving her.

What part of I don't want anything from you or anybody for that matter don't you understand. I think the scariest part of this was the fact that I said it all in a deathly quiet whisper. So I continued I would appreciate it if you got my car back here right this minute.

They each looks worried and I felt as if I was missing something then suddenly, Edward piped up for the first time

You see…the thing is…well…we kinda…mighta…yea…. And he trailed off then Rosalie said in a super fast voice that made all her words run together wealreadyhadyourcarempoundedbecausewethoughtyouwouldappreciateourgift. WAIT BACK UP WHAT.

I just stared at her so she took a deep breath and repeated. We already had your car impounded because we thought you would appreciate our gift. "great so now I have to walk or take the bus to work just fucking great."

"Well you don't have to you could except our gift,

"What part of I don't want it do you guys not understand." After that last sentenced I turned and began walking away.


End file.
